The invention pertains to methods and systems for forming images and handling media. In particular applications, the invention pertains to methods of identifying the location of interchangeable media handling devices relative to one another and relative to an image forming device.
A continuing goal of modern image production (such as, for example, document production) is to automate image formation and media handling. Automated image forming devices, such as, for example, printers and copiers, are commonplace, as are media handling devices to be utilized with the image forming devices, such as, for example, media input devices (e.g., paper supply devices) and media output devices (e.g.,sorters and staplers). However, there remains a need for improved methods of automated image formation and media handling.
In one aspect, the invention encompasses a method of identifying the location of interchangeable media handling devices relative to one another and relative to an image forming device. A data communication path is provided in data communication with a plurality of media handling devices, and also in data communication with a processor. A power connection path is provided and configured to provide power sequentially to the media handling devices. The media handling devices are initially in a lower power state (which can constitute a sleep mode, power save mode, or off mode). Power is provided through the power connection path to the individual media handling devices to change the power state of the media handling devices from the lower power state to a higher power state. The power travels sequentially through the power connection path to each of the media handling devices, and the individual media handling devices send a signal to the processor after they receive power. The processor utilizes the signals received from the media handling devices to identify a relative physical location of the media handling devices to one another, and to identify the relative physical location of the media handling devices to the image forming device.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses an image forming system. The system includes an image forming device and a plurality of media handling devices that define at least one of a media flow path to the image forming device or a media flow path from the image forming device. Any of the media handling devices that define the media flow path from the image forming device are referred to as output devices, and any media handling devices that define the flow path to the image forming device are referred to as input devices. A data communication path is configured to carry signals from the image forming device and the media handling devices. The system includes a processor in data communication with the data communication path and configured to receive the signals from the image forming device and the media handling devices. The system also includes a power connection path configured to provide power sequentially to the media handling devices during a power-up sequence. The media handling devices are configured to send a signal along the data communication path and to the processor as the individual devices are powered up. The processor is configured to received the signals from the media handling devices and utilize such signals to identify a relative orientation of the media handling devices to one another along either the media flow path to the image forming device or the media flow path from the image forming device.